Since the technology in medical treatment has been advanced nowadays, it is still sometimes happened a mistaken determination of a patient's internal condition by reading the x-ray pictures due to the differences between the object body and its two-dimension image. Besides, if the patient lives in outlying districts, it may need other support from remote medical institution. In this case, doctor at remote end can not directly contact to the patients and may only verify their situation by limited image information, and it is more possibility for doctor to determine erroneously. Currently, the stereoscopic display apparatus has applied to help the doctor to determine patient's internal condition for improving the precision. However, the traditional stereoscopic display apparatus is normally set in the hospital because of its big size, therefore, it is not capable of being portable use for doctors, and decreases its convenience.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a stereoscopic display apparatus to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.